Existing technologies for interfacing between a human and a communicable machine, such as a smartphone or tablet, utilize a variety of different technologies, including the capacitive touchscreen. However, there is an ongoing need for human-machine interfaces that, among other features, allow non-contact operation, offer low power consumption, and are compatible with large-area devices.